


【新VxN】Gentle

by Rumloer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumloer/pseuds/Rumloer
Summary: 一个吃了安利之后试探性割腿肉的PWP，极度OOC





	【新VxN】Gentle

　　PWP-Gentle  
　　CP：新VxNero  
　　  
　　“Nero。”规律的敲门声第三次响起，V在门外用平稳而轻柔的声音叫着他的名字。  
　　  
　　“Damn it！”这让房间里银发的恶魔猎人咬着牙低声地咒骂了一句。他用力地眨了下眼睛，深吸一口气，尽力维持着正常的声音扬声朝外回应道：“我……嗯，马上就好！”  
　　  
　　可是这一次，门外的人却并不如不久前的那几次一样好打发。  
　　  
　　“你确定？”  
　　  
　　事实上他完全不确定。Nero半靠在床头，低头瞪着手里湿润通红的器官，目光凶狠得几乎像是在看着一个恶魔。他本来应该早就解决了自己的生理问题，但是今天自己就跟哪根筋搭错了一样，无论怎样他都……射不出来。  
　　  
　　Nero抿紧了嘴唇，几乎是满怀着挫败感地收紧了握在性器上的手指，快速地上下抚弄着那完全勃起的性器。快感随着紧绷的肌肉蔓延向上，就像是一道闪电那般地掠过他的脑子。他为此而结结实实地抽了口冷气。  
　　  
　　但是年轻的猎人依旧没有得到期盼已久的高潮。  
　　  
　　该死，该死，操他妈的这究竟是怎么回事？  
　　  
　　掠过脑子的快感就像是被装在破桶里的水，得到过多少就失去了多少。在攀登欲望高峰的途中重复了不知多少次的失败登顶不断地在Nero心中堆积起火药一般的焦躁，这让他一时难以分心去继续回应门外的呼唤。  
　　  
　　Nero几乎有些委屈地抽了下鼻子。情欲灼烧着他的身体，以至于让他从耳朵到脖子一整块的皮肤都带上一种可口的血色。他在恍惚之中甚至开始疑心自己是不是快要热坏了，因为他觉得身上的每一寸皮肤几乎都在不断地往外淌着水。  
　　  
　　HOLY！SHIT！  
　　  
　　年轻的恶魔猎人闭着眼睛在心底恶狠狠地骂着一句又一句的脏话，像是在否定或者抗拒着什么，最终却不得不发现这样的逃避只是让脑海里那个瘦高的形象愈发清晰。  
　　  
　　Nero从不知道自己对那位……难以定义的新同伴身上的细节竟然记得这样清楚，他甚至感觉自己能描绘出那苍白皮肤上刺青完整的纹路。而他更没有想到的是，自己心中究竟有多么渴望能得到那双拿着手杖和诗集的手哪怕一秒的触摸。  
　　  
　　他再一次加快了手上撸动自己的速度，牙齿在粗重的喘息中扣住下唇，低声地叫着那个代号一样的名字。  
　　  
　　V。  
　　  
　　这个具有魔力的字母似乎终于堵上了破桶的洞口，兴奋了许久的身体里终于开始积蓄起情欲的快乐。Nero在妥协的疲惫中缓缓睁开眼睛，下一秒却猝不及防地在敞开的房门边看到那个正充当着自己性幻想中主角的诗人。　　　　  
　　  
　　他看见V的那双绿眼睛在对上自己的视线时里面尚且还带着些许惊讶。可Nero感受到诗人的视线只是在自己身上迅速地扫了一圈，随即他的脸上便又露出了平日里那种有些狡黠的神情。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”他甚至还能用吟诵诗句那般从容的语调询问自己。  
　　  
　　恶魔猎人被这意料之外的发展结结实实地吓了一大跳。他半张着嘴，维持着靠坐在床头的姿势楞了好一会儿，眼睁睁地看着自己的性幻想对象就这么坦然地推门走了进来，又转身关上门。他站在门边，就那样地看着自己，手杖的末端点在地板上，发出一声轻微的嗡鸣。  
　　  
　　他听见了吗？他什么时候进来的？不对他刚才叫出声了，V肯定是听见了……  
　　  
　　“What……WHAT THE H……？？？”Nero全靠着本能反应磕磕巴巴地开口，一片空白的脑海里只有“自己完蛋了”这样一个想法。可他还没吐出几个清晰的音节，剩下的就被诗人那轻柔如耳语般的话音截住了。  
　　  
　　“好吧，你现在看上去可的确不怎么好，”V挑着眉笑了笑，走到Nero的床边，居高临下地俯视着不知所措的年轻人。他用尚带有自己体温的手杖握把抵在Nero胸口，制止住猎人想要起身的动作，又以一种Nero完全无法拒绝的语气开口：“需要帮助吗？”  
　　  
　　“别担心，我会温柔一点的。(Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.)”  
　　  
　　黑发的诗人低头在Nero的额头上落下轻柔的亲吻，他拂开年轻人被汗水和腺液蹭得湿漉漉的手，始终带着些许凉意的指尖最先点在那因充血而涨红的性器顶端。这让Nero狠狠地打了个激灵，他本能地往后躲了一下，背后的床头板却挡住了他，后脑勺磕在木板上发出一声沉闷又响亮的动静。年轻人还没有修炼出足够厚的脸皮，他只好在极度的羞耻与尴尬之中闭着眼睛，身体可怜地僵在那里，彻底不敢动了。  
　　  
　　就像是被Nero这过激的反应所取悦了一般，V不由得轻笑出声。他这次切实地握住了银发猎人勃发硬挺的阴茎，用平日里捧着诗集的柔软掌心紧贴着性器湿润发热的皮肤。他感受着手掌下这具充满活力的年轻身体正不住地颤抖着，就像是激动极了，而他只是收紧手指上下撸动了一个来回，便听到了年轻人情不自禁的短促呻吟，自己的掌心中也被性器涂满了湿粘的前液。  
　　  
　　“V。”Nero小声地叫着他的名字，他在不自觉中扬起了头，身上的肌肉在紧张的情绪中绷得死紧。诗人用规律的动作抚慰着他，薄薄的嘴唇则顺势向下，落在不断颤抖着的银色眼睫上。V感受得到Nero的眼球正隔着那层脆弱的皮肉，在他的亲吻之下不安地转动着，这让他放下手杖揉了两把年轻人那头毛躁的短发。  
　　  
　　“放松，放轻松……别紧张，这很舒服不是吗……”  
　　  
　　海潮一般规律而绵延不绝的快感逐渐软化了Nero紧绷的身体与情绪。他沉浸在甜美的快感中犹豫了一会儿，突然抬起干净的那只机械手抓紧了诗人因为俯身而垂落的衣料，又把头拱进V的颈窝里，像只大猫一样地蹭了蹭。  
　　  
　　“你吓到我了。”他闷闷地开口，词句间掺杂着呻吟和喘息。  
　　  
　　V勾着嘴角，转而偏过头亲吻着Nero充血发烫的耳廓。“因为你在房间里面待得太久了，Dante已经先出门了。”他用舌尖舔舐过软骨的轮廓，下一秒又像是突发奇想一般转而用牙齿撕咬着耳垂薄薄的皮肉。“你在想着我，却射不出来？”  
　　  
　　Nero看着诗人近在咫尺的温热脖颈在，只觉得那带着刺青的部位在自己眼中简直充满了魔性的诱惑力。他暗自咬牙忍耐了好几次，最后却还是自暴自弃地决定遵从自己的心意，将嘴唇紧贴上苍白的皮肤。“我可没想到你会这么接受良好。”  
　　  
　　“huh，精力旺盛的年轻人的想法总是很好懂，不是吗？”V有些恶趣味地用收紧的手指刻意刺激Nero性器敏感的冠状沟，换来Nero身体一阵本能的用力挣动。恶魔猎人的腰腹紧绷着发力，肌肉收舒起伏间绷出的线条即便是隔着家居服柔软的布料也能看到，而露在衣料之外的那部分皮肤则隐约泛着诱人的湿润色泽。  
　　  
　　“操……”年轻人喘着粗气，喉中断断续续地往外溢着舒爽的低吟。他在V的到来之前本来就硬了有一段时间，再加上V到来之后的那些刺激，Nero已经彻彻底底陷进情欲之中了。他迫切地渴望着火热又畅快的射精，但V的动作带来的刺激却过于温和。他在难耐之中渴求着更多，以至于他在不自觉中开始主动配合诗人的动作。  
　　  
　　男孩挺着腰追逐那只给他带来欢愉的苍白手掌，V却坏心眼地把手渐渐抬高，直到Nero最大幅度地挺起腰也够不着自己的程度。他看着Nero抬起头来，皱着脸，眼神湿润而委屈地瞪着自己。可大男孩没坚持多久，就又把脸凑上去，有些讨好地舔着V勾起的嘴唇，嘴里含含糊糊地恳求着：“Please……V, Please……”  
　　  
　　那具被掌控着的躯体火热又柔软，就像是一块被情欲的炙热烘烤出的香甜布丁敲开了焦糖色的糖衣。又有谁能拒绝男孩这样甜蜜的恳求呢？直到诗人享受够了那不得章法却足够热切的亲吻后，他才再一次握住了Nero涨红得可怜的性器。  
　　  
　　不像先前刻意吊着人一般的温和，这一次Nero得到了更加剧烈更加直白的抚慰。那只始终带着些许凉意的手掌大幅度地上下撸动他硬得流水的阴茎，手指则毫不留情地挤压过深红的茎身上凸起的青筋。偶尔V会快速地用指腹碾过顶端微张的小孔，将那些溢出的粘液刮开，再把它们涂抹回主人身上，让手中的性器更充分地带上湿润的水光。底端饱涨的囊袋自然也没有被漏下。每当这里被修长的手指抚摸揉按的时候，他总会全身都发着抖地夹紧诗人的腰。  
　　  
　　男孩不知何时搂住了V的脖子，他拖着长长的鼻音大声呻吟着，胸膛无法自控地紧贴在诗人身上胡乱厮摩，像个舍不得主人离开的粘人小狗。他从家居服中裸露出的皮肤上漫着大面积的红晕，全然是一副被快感折磨得快受不了了的熟透模样。  
　　　  
　　过于妥帖细致的照顾让Nero很快就感觉身体到达了临界点。他只觉得自己像只就快被炙热松脂层层包裹住的可怜昆虫，只有V身上那点微弱的凉意指示着逃离求生的出口。源源不断的剧烈快感就像是一道击中他的闪电，顺着身体里的神经与血管噼里啪啦地展开，蔓延，然后摧毁他毫无抵抗能力的大脑。  
　　  
　　诗人的亲吻最终降临在Nero颤抖的嘴唇上。那个吻很轻，男孩却牢牢地抓住了这根能救命的稻草。Nero收紧了手臂加深这个吻，全身的肌肉骤然放松下来，性器颤抖着射出大股精液。  
　　  
　　“感觉如何？”  
　　“……这一点也不温柔(There's everything but gentle)。”  
　　


End file.
